


Dumpling

by sinemoras09



Series: Soy Sauce [2]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: Nikaido and Kaiman in a relationship. Collection of ficlets.Soy Sauceuniverse. Nikaido/Kaiman, established relationship, post-series. Spoilers up through ch 167. May update on occasion. Rating may change later.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)
Series: Soy Sauce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885126
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. Face

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this is a sequel to the fic, [Soy Sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946629), but you don't have to read that to read this one :)

"It's weird looking at your face," Nikaido says.

She's lying in bed on her side facing Kaiman, her head on a pillow and looking at his face. His human face, two human eyes and a human mouth, with human eyebrows that twitch upward when he laughs. He settles into the pillow, smiling.

"Is it because I'm so friggin' handsome?"

"You're not handsome, you're normal-looking. And you still kind of look like a caiman."

She touches his cheek. His skin is soft and warm and so are his lips when she ghosts her thumb over them. She pokes his nose, smiling a little at how the cartilage presses inwards. "It's weird," she says, smiling.

It's been two weeks since Risu threw the changing spell at Kaiman like a fastball, smashing him in the face with such force and vigor his mask blew off his head. "Risu, what the hell!" Kaiman said, and everyone stood with their eyes bugging out, because Risu had successfully given Kaiman back his face.

Now they're lying on their sides, facing each other. The room is dark except for the ambient glow of the neon lights outside, which filters into the room with a reddish haze. Somewhere a siren goes off and an ambulance or a police car is wailing. Nikaido smiles, tilting her head upwards. She kisses Kaiman softly on the mouth.

It's nice. They never were able to kiss before when he had a lizard head, and Nikaido grins giddily, drunk with the feeling of finally kissing him. "I like this," Nikaido says. She kisses him on the nose. "I like this a lot."

"You're such a pain in the ass," Kaiman says, but his eyes are soft. They kiss again and he hugs her to his chest. She falls asleep nestled in his arms.

*****

The customers at the Hungry Bug peer at Kaiman curiously. "Did you hire a new waiter?"

"Oi, it's me, it's me, Kaiman," Kaiman says, and the customers gape at him.

Nikaido laughs. From behind, there's no mistaking him - he's still the same towering dumbass who sneaks in gyozas from Nikaido's wok when he thinks she's not looking - but she has to admit, from the front, the change is jarring.

He's taller with a human head. His lizard head was short and squat and sank into the muscled slab of his body, but now his head sits squarely on the set of broad shoulders like it had always been there. He has dark hair and a day's worth of accumulated stubble, and his eyes, which are still wide and round and cartoony, are darker than when he was a lizard, but just as warm. She watches as he clears the dishes and sees the muscles rippling on his arms, her eyes tracing a path from his biceps to the muscle attachments of his neck. He looks whole again. A puzzle piece that finally fits.

She stands over the stove, pouring a ladle of water onto the wok. The wok steams, then sizzles, when she sees a shadow fall over the stove.

"You steamin' those?" Kaiman peers behind her, and she feels his hand resting on the small of her back. He leans forward and she feels his chest brush against her shoulder. "Can I taste that?" He's standing close; she can practically feel his cheek resting against her cheek.

"Those are for the customers, go away," Nikaido says. She turns and he grins. She laughs and swats at him.

"I'm taking one of these!"

"Oi! Kaiman--"

But Kaiman deftly outmaneuvers her, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and plucking a dumpling out from the stove.

*****

They've been an unofficial thing for about a year now, which is to say, they'd been sleeping together for a year. Friends with benefits, technically, even though they live together and love each other and occasionally talk about the future and having kids together. "Ne, Nikaido, whaddaya think about having kids?"

"Eh? Kids? Why are you thinking about kids?"

"'Cuz my face is human now, I'm not gonna scare 'em."

"You wouldn't scare them even if you still looked like a caiman," Nikaido says. Kaiman rests his head on her lap and she absently scratches his scalp, marveling a bit at the fact that he doesn't have spines, just hair.

"This is nice," Nikaido says. She scratches his head. "You never were able to lie on my lap before because of your spines."

"I also wasn't able to go down on you."

"Heh. That too."

He turns on his side, tilting his head upwards, smiling at her.

"Ne," Kaiman says. "Let's have a kid."

"Why do you wanna have a kid?" Nikaido says.

"Because I got a face now, we can probably have kids."

"We could've had kids before," Nikaido points out, and Kaiman sits up, hugging her. "What's this all about? You suddenly got your face back, now you wanna have a kid?"

"I just thought it'd be nice havin' sex without usin' condoms."

Nikaido smacks his arm, laughing at him. Kaiman hugs her around her waist. "Are you seriously thinking about having a kid?" Nikaido says. Kaiman nods, smiling at her. Nikaido bites her lip, smiling. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"You wanna have a baby with me?"

"Yeah," Kaiman says. "I can watch 'em while you run the restaurant."

"Who's gonna make the deliveries?"

"I'll wear 'em on my back and do them."

"You wear them on the front," Nikaido says. She scratches his head fondly.

"Okay," Nikaido says. Kaiman sits up.

"Really?"

"Really. Let's have a baby."

"Uwah! Nikaido! Let's start now!"

"What?" Nikaido says, and she laughs as Kaiman burrows his face into her stomach.

"No condoms," Kaiman says. "Let's raw dog this thing!"

"Oh my god," Nikaido says.

That night, everything is quiet except for the sounds of a few errant cars and the sudden, "I LOVE HAVIN' SEX WITHOUT CONDOMS!!!!" echoing throughout the neighborhood.

*****

"Ne," Nikaido says. "This is probably gonna sound stupid, and feel free to say no if you don't want to."

"What is it?" Kaiman says. He sits up, looking at her.

Nikaido folds her hands. "Do you wanna get married, Kaiman?"

"Eh?"

"Sorry, that was stupid," Nikaido says. She smiles, her eyes creasing into two crescents. "Forget I said anything about it."

"No, no, Nikaido, that's not....that wasn't stupid."

"Eh?" Now it's Nikaido's turn to look shocked. Kaiman scoots closer to her.

"You know, it pisses me off whenever those guys come sniffin' around, you know. Even though you're with me and we're together, they think they can get around me. Keh! Maybe I wouldn't haveta deal with them if we were married."

"Kaiman...." Nikaido looks at him. "You want to marry me?"

"Yeah! I mean we live together and sleep together, we're gonna have a kid together, we're already practically married."

"I thought we were just friends--"

"Best friends!"

"But I'm not even your girlfriend."

She doesn't know why, but she suddenly feels insecure around him. Because he has a human face with his human body, she doesn't seem to know how to interact with him. Kaiman clasps her hand.

"Nikaido. You're important to me. You're more than just a stupid girlfriend."

And maybe it's the way he's looking at her, all earnest eyes that's searching hers, but it seems like there's a catch in his voice, like it's filled with emotion. "Kaiman," Nikaido says, and her eyes fill with tears.

Kaiman rears back. "O-oi! Nikaido! Wha- why are you crying?!"

"I'm not." She smiles and wipes her eyes. "I'm just happy, Kaiman."

"That's a pretty fucking weird way to show that you're happy!"

Nikaido laughs and starts crying again. "We're going to get married!"

"Yeah." Kaiman hugs her and she hiccups against his chest. "Sorry, Nikaido. I shoulda told you earlier. I forget that you're a girl, that's why you're crying."

"Heh."

"I mean, we totally raw-dogged it yesterday, we're gonna have kids, you shoulda known we were gonna get married."

"Shut up," Nikaido says, and Kaiman laughs and kisses her on the forehead.

"Betcha you were nervous, right? You were scared you weren't gonna lock this down, 'cuz with my face now I could get all the ladies."

"What ladies?"

"Eh? Lots of ladies! I'm a friggin' beefcake, Nikaido, haven't you noticed already?"

Nikaido laughs, hugging him.


	2. Lizard head

She wakes up to the feel of something spiny scratching her face.

Nikaido furrows her brow, then shifts against Kaiman's elbow, burrowing her face against his back. Eyes closed, she feels him change position so she can rest her head on his chest; she does, sighing and draping an arm around him.

A few moments pass, and he sits up to go to the bathroom, when Nikaido blinks her eyes and sits up next to him. Her eyes widen.

"Kaiman!" Nikaido says.

Kaiman turns. "What?" he says. His face is a lizard's face; a pillow is stuck to the back of his head.

"Your face!" Nikaido says.

"What about my face?"

"Your face! You look like a caiman again!"

"Eh?" Kaiman says, and he brings his hand up. His eyes widen as he touches his snout.

"What the fuck!" Kaiman says. He whirls around, then realizes the pillow is stuck to his head. "Dammit!"

"I thought Risu changed it back," Nikaido says.

"He did! Dammit! I'm gonna kill him!" Kaiman vaults out of bed, throwing on his clothes and masks and catapulting out the window.

"Oi! Kaiman!" Nikaido runs up to the open window. Kaiman's already landed on the sidewalk.

*****

Risu is sitting with Asu, sharing a thermos of tea and sitting on the grass, when a janky magic door portals open. "Risu you asshole!" Kaiman says. Risu stands up.

"O-oi, Aikawa--"

"Don't 'o-oi Aikawa' me! Look at my head!"

"What the hell happened?" Risu says. Kaiman snaps.

"How the fuck should I know? You were the one supposed to change my head!"

"Oi, asshole! You should be grateful I tried in the first place!" Risu says.

"You're right, you're right." Kaiman rubs his head. "Sorry, Risu. But I just got used to lookin' like a human and I got kinda pissed."

"That's okay. What happened?"

"How should I know? I fucking woke up like this."

"Hm," Asu says. He scratches his chin. "It looks like Risu's magic wore off."

Kaiman and Risu turn. "Worn off?"

"Indeed." Asu leans back, looking up at the clouds. "We're still devils-in-training, and shapeshifting isn't the core of Risu's magic. It's little wonder why the spell eventually wore off."

"Shit," Kaiman says. He glances at Risu. "Sorry."

"No problem."

"Ah, man." Kaiman rubs his head, irritated. "I was so happy lookin' like a human again."

"Oi, dumbass, I'll just cast it again."

"Again?" Kaiman says, but Risu blasts a poof of smoke in his face, and his head is human again.

"There," Risu says. "Happy?"

Kaiman taps his hand to his face. His eyes widen.

"There? See? Now quit your bitchin'. Asu and I are trying to train."

****

"Nikaido! I got my face back!"

"What happened?" Nikaido says. Kaiman shakes his head.

"Risu's magic still sucks is what happened," Kaiman says. "I gotta get my face re-done every few days by him."

"Geez."


	3. Practice

Nikaido's in the storeroom when she hears Kaiman and Risu fighting again.

"Risu you asshole, gimme my face back!"

"I thought you said you didn't care about your face?"

"That was before you changed it with your shitty magic!"

"Oi!"

"Change it back!"

"I'm not gonna change it if you keep acting like an ass!"

"Ugh, Kaiman," Nikaido says. She wipes her hands on the seat of her pants and rises. "Kaiman, be nice," Nikaido says. She opens the door. "I thought you didn't care about your--"

She stops. Her eyes widen.

Kaiman has a gyoza for a head.

"--face," Nikaido says. Risu is sitting next to him, arms crossed and looking offended. Asu snickers. Kaiman glares.

"Nikaido! Fucking Risu turned my head into a gyoza! Help me kick his ass!"

"Not in the restaurant," Nikaido says. A customer walks through the door.

"Oh, Nikaido, is that a new mascot?" the customer says.

"Dammit!" Kaiman says. Nikaido shakes her head.

"I thought you guys weren't going to be practicing magic on humans," Nikaido says. Risu shrugs.

"We're not," Risu says. He leans back, crossing his arms. "We're just practicin' on _him._ "


	4. Gap Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for chapter 66.

"Ne, Kaiman, can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah?" Kaiman says. He has his human head again. They had been lying and kissing in bed, holding each other when Nikaido had pulled back, looking at him suddenly very seriously. Kaiman props himself up on his elbow, watching her. 

"You have all your memories back, right?"

"Mm."

"Even the ones from the gap year?" The gap year being the year that took place between when his lizard head was preserved in formalin before he had been resurrected again. Kaiman nods.

"Yeah. I remember everything," Kaiman says. Nikaido huddles close to him.

"Remember that time when you and Asu teleported to En's house? I was dying and hooked up to Noi's smoke and you had turned back into a human. Do you remember that?"

"'Course I do. What about it?"

"Did you really forget me?" Nikaido looks at him steadily. "You told me you didn't know me. I tried to take off your mask and then I started crying. But then you took your mask off and held my face, and then you said goodbye. Did you really not remember me?"

Kaiman sighs. "I remembered you," Kaiman says. He shifts her closer. "I didn't wanna get you involved."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was so fucked up. I just wanted to die like this."

He falls silent. Nikaido hugs his chest and she feels his arms wrap around her shoulders. "I love you," Nikaido says, because it suddenly feels really important to tell him this. Kaiman smirks. 

"Chicks always gotta be getting emotional."

"Shut up."

He laughs softly and kisses her forehead, hugging her and shifting her closer.


	5. Snout (mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-explicit PIV sex, nipple licking, cunnilingus

The bed creaks with each of Kaiman's thrusts.

Their bodies press tightly together as Kaiman thrusts hard inside her, his cheek plastered against hers and hugging her tight. The mattress squeaks, the shitty headboard thudding softly against the wall, while Nikaido digs her arms against Kaiman's back, desperate little sounds squeaking out of her throat. They had shoved a pillow under her butt for better traction, and now the full weight of his body is mashing into her G-spot, the hard ridge of his pelvis rubbing tight against her nub.

She strains, pushing her pelvis upwards, toes pointing and pressing upwards every time he pushes in, and pretty soon the sensation builds and she's at the cusp of orgasming.

"Wait, wait, wait--" Nikaido gasps and Kaiman stops, presses down hard when she arches suddenly and comes, body pitching forward and orgasming hard. Her breasts bounce, her body snapping forward with harsh, arrhythmic jerks. She gasps and falls back, jerking a little with a few aftershocks, before her legs fall loosely around his hips and he starts thrusting into her again.

He falls into her like a lump when he comes, pulsing hard and breathing shakily against her neck. She laughs softly, resting her hand on top of his sweaty head.

*****

He likes playing with her breasts. When he had a lizard head, he couldn't do much more than grope and stroke them, playing with her nipples between his thumbs and tweaking and pinching the hard tips between his fingers. Now he has a human head with a human mouth, and he loves to dip down and suck and lick the stiff peaks, his tongue soft and warm and with zero percent chance of accidentally scratching or biting. As a lizard, he had gotten expert at getting her off with his fingers, rubbing and circling her nub with the same pressure and frequency she does when she gets herself off, but now he has a human mouth and human tongue and he feels soft and warm when he closes his lips over her nub, suckling gently and slipping in his fingers. 

"Oh god," Nikaido says, and it's gratifying to see her pitch forward, to see her tits bounce with each harsh contraction. The sight and taste of her makes him even harder. 

"You like it better now that I got my old face back?" They're lying in bed, not so much talking as they are making murmurs of noise. His eyes are soft. He smiles at her, touching her face.

"I like it when you go down on me, yeah."

Kaiman smirks. Nikaido grins and tilts her head upward, kissing him. She presses against the hard muscle of his body, curling against his shoulders and tucking herself his chest. He kisses her forehead and she cuddles against him, and he pulls the ratty blanket over the both of them.

*****

He has a lizard head again, and Risu is out somewhere in the devil's realm, where even normal magic users have no access. Kaiman mopes around depressed when Nikaido comes up behind him.

"What's wrong?" Nikaido says. Kaiman pouts, sagging.

"I got my stupid lizard head again."

"And? No one cares about that."

"But now I can't kiss you," and his face turns red. He doesn't look at her. Nikaido smiles.

Carefully, she straddles his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and resting her arms on his shoulders. Up until now, they had avoided her kissing his face, because his teeth were too sharp and the spines of his head too dangerous - they even went as far as wrapping his head up before going to bed, lest he should accidentally cut her. (It never worked, and invariably they would wake up to find a pillow stuck to the back of his head.) 

Now, Nikaido balances carefully on his lap, eyes lowered and touching the side of his face. She leans forward and lets her lips graze the tip of his snout, presses an adoring kiss right at the ridge of his mouth. 

"But aggh! Nikaido! I gotta keep my mouth closed! Where the fuck is Risu? This still fuckin' sucks!"


End file.
